Sweet Kacie: REWRITTEN
by Cassiidyx3
Summary: It was always Kacie Alden and Lily Evans, the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Prefects. There was Remus Lupin, who secretly fancied Kacie, and James Potter, who was NOT so secret about his love for Lily... JP/LE RL/OC
1. Kacie, Lily, and Alice

**Yay! Lookie here, It's the first chappie of the new Sweet Kacie! ;D Oh, wait…You want the story?…Oh, sorry. Enjoy! (:**

**-Cassidy J.**

**Disclaimer: Um…**

-:- -:- -:- -:-

"Kacie Alden! You get up and get up NOW!" Alice King, who was one of my closest friends, shouted.

I bolted up to find Alice and Lily looking smug.

"Alice! Lily! How the heck did you get in the Ravenclaw Tower?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Easy. I had Lily," Alice said in an 'Isn't it obvious' tone.

I glared at both of them for waking me up on the first day back from summer. Plus we had OWLs this year. Merlin's beard, OWLs! We were fifth years already…

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least we're both Prefects," I said, smiling lightly and getting out of bed.

"Get dressed! We don't have all day!" Alice ushered me into the bathroom.

I turned the hot water on and hopped in.

"What did the Eagle knocker ask you?" I asked curiously, while rinsing my hair with shampoo.

"It is greater than God and more evil than the Devil. The poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it you'll die," Lily replied.

I snorted. No wonder it was Lily who solved it.

"What did Alice say?" I asked.

"She stared at the knocker for a few seconds before making _me _solve it," I could almost hear Lily roll her eyes.

"Ha, yeah. The Eagle always knows what year you are, so, the higher year you are, the harder the riddle gets," I said.

"THAT riddle is Fifth Year level? I don't even want to KNOW what Seventh Year level is," Alice said, sounding mortified.

I turned the water off and dried myself off.

"Lils, can you get me my school robes?" I asked.

There was some shuffling, and Lily's pale hand handed me my neatly folded school robes.

"Thanks," I said.

I slipped on my white button up shirt, my gray jumper which was rather fitted everywhere, I tucked my blue and bronze tie neatly into my jumper, I slipped on my white tights, then my knee length gray pleated skirt, and my black ballet flats. I tied my dark brown curls into a high ponytail. One thing I liked was my eyes; Bright blue. And my skin which was as pale as Lily's.

I put on my outer school robe, but this year was different. The Ravenclaw emblem was now accompanied by a blue and bronze badge with a golden 'P' in the middle. I was one of the Ravenclaw Prefects. The other was some dunce named Gilderoy Lockhart.

I stepped out of the bathroom, and was greeted by Lily and Alice. Lily was in Gryffindor, and Alice was in Hufflepuff.

"Good morning my dear friend!" Alice greeted, hugging me. She was short, being only 5'1. Lily and I were the same height, 5'4.

We were all dreadfully short Firsties, and ironically that's how we met. I remember when we were innocent eleven year olds. We were lost trying to find the Great Hall, and we agreed to help each other find the Great Hall. When we did, we weren't strong enough to open the door. Then we met the Marauders, who smirked at us. Except Remus, who had smiled sympathetically at us.

Remus Lupin was always the peace-maker of the group…The calmest, you could say.

James had said to us and I quote, 'You're as short as pencils!' I had replied, 'I'm a girl. What's your excuse?' From that moment on, Sirius Black dubbed me as his 'little' sister.

"Morning you both!" I said, hugging each of them.

I looked around the empty dorm.

"They already left for breakfast," Alice explained.

"Ah, right," I said, feeling stupid for knowing that my roommates usually get up so early Professor Dumbledore Isn't even awake yet. Yes…It's shocking.

We left the Ravenclaw Tower, and headed towards the Great Hall, but not until the Great James Potter was heard two corridors away.

"EVANS! GO OUT WITH ME?" Came my doofus friend's voice.

**Aughh! This chappie seems boring. Don't worry! This story's category Isn't Humor for nothing! Review, please?**

**(=^ ^) -Here's a cookie for you? #^.^#**

**(O)**

**-Cassidy J.**


	2. Revelations To Be Remembered

**SORRY! I haven't been updating because of school and stuff. Plus I'm in a 'Smart Kids' class, where everything goes faster, so…yes. Homework, not much. But when I come home from school, I just wanna fall on the floor, hope there's a cushion where my face will land, and fall asleep. -.- ENJOY! :DD**

**-Cassidy J.**

**Disclaimer: I put the 'Dis' in Disclaimer.**

"Merlin's pants! Hide me!" Lily hissed frantically.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, Lils. We won't have entertainment any other way," Alice said.

"She's got a point," I nodded in agreement.

"Ugh! You two get pleasure from watching Potter and I _fight?_" Lily whispered angrily, hiding behind a statue of a large Eagle, considering we were still near Ravenclaw Tower.

"Um, yeah. Everyone does," Alice stated as if it were obvious.

"Some friends you are," Lily muttered, before ducking behind the statue as the four Marauders approached us.

"Aye, greetings Miss Alice and the Fair Saint Kacie," Sirius smirked at us.

Alice blushed a bit and smiled slightly.

"Good morning to you too. And you better not go around calling my kids Saints, Sirius," I shook my head and smiled.

"Why would you even let your kids around him?" Remus asked curiously.

"Hm…You're right Remus, why would I do something so silly?" I giggled.

"Oi!" Sirius pouted.

"Anyways…Kacie, Alice, have you seen Evans around?" James asked, searching the hallway.

"Yeah. She went to McGonagall's Office," I lied smoothly.

"Oh, thanks, Kac!" James shouted, sprinting towards her Office. The Marauders followed.

Lily came out from behind the statue, laughing.

"McGonagall is in such a bad mood now! Brilliant! They'll waltz in with Potter saying something stupid and get detention!" Lily laughed harder.

Alice snickered.

I giggled at the mental image.

"Some Prefects you two are," Alice snorted, and we continued to the Great Hall.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

"Which table should we sit at today?" I asked. Alice was in Hufflepuff, Lily in Gryffindor, and me in Ravenclaw. So naturally, we take turns switching tables.

"Well, We don't want angry Marauders on our trail…" Alice trailed off.

We looked at each other.

"Hufflepuff," We agreed, and flounced off to an empty space in the Hufflepuff table.

We talked and ate breakfast until something that was shining caught the corner of my eye. My eyesight adverted.

Severus Snape was shifting his fork in the sunlight and looking at me.

'What?' I mouthed.

'I need to talk to you' He mouthed back.

'Now?' I mouthed, puzzled.

'Yes, now! Library. Go.' He mouthed exasperatedly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey girls, I need to go to the Library. I'll see you in Charms Lily, and I'll see you, Alice, in Herbology!" I said, starting to leave.

"What? How do you know our classes? We didn't get our timetables!" Alice called out.

"Prefect, remember?" Lily and I said in unison, and I headed out of the Great Hall, and to the Library.

-:- -:- -:- -:-

"Hello there, Sev'rus," I said as said Slytherin sat across from me.

"Hi Kacie," He mumbled.

"What's up? I can kinda tell when my fourth cousin is upset," I said.

He snorted.

"You wouldn't understand…" He looked down, suddenly looking upset.

"Tell me. Now," I said, my bright blue eyes stared his black ones down.

"I-I'm in love…" Sev said, looking like he wanted to tell me who it was, but he didn't.

"With who?" I asked curiously. Whoever she was, she clearly didn't notice him.

"Is it a Ravenclaw? Or a Hufflepuff? Okay, please don't tell me It's Hailey Adams-" He cut me off.

"It's Lily! Alright?" He said, looking like he was about to cry.

"Lily? Lily Evans? My best friend?" I asked.

"Yes. That one," He choked out.

"Merlin's bleeding beard. For how long?" I asked, still in shock.

"Since we were seven," He said.

"You must really…and I mean really, REALLY love her. I mean, James does too," I said.

Sev glared.

"Potter. He can't have her. He doesn't deserve her," Sev hissed.

I sighed.

"Look. I know for a fact that in your situation with your…future plans, Lily will probably never like you like that. But I can see it in your eyes. You want her so badly, yes, but you know she'll never be yours," I said.

He stared at the desk, his eyes saddened. I continued.

"You know James can do better than you. That's why you hate him. And James hates you because you have Lily. You know James will get Lily. As a Prefect, Lily vowed to start over with everyone after the first Prefect meeting. That includes the Marauders," I finished.

Sev had some tears roll down his face.

"I know It's true," Sev buried his head in his arms.

"There, there," I said sadly, rubbing my distant cousin's back.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will get revenge," He said, attempting to look like Malfoy on a bad day.

"Sure. Okay," I rolled my eyes and smiled. He did the same.

I started to leave, but then bumped into Remus, James and Sirius.

"Why are you always with Snivelly?" James grimaced.

"Ask Sirius. He knows," I said. Sirius looked down.

"Yeah. They're fourth cousins," Sirius said.

"I didn't see that one coming," Remus muttered. I smiled amusedly at him.

"I feel so bad for you, Kay-Cee," He emphasized on my name.

"If you get to know him, you'll find out the real reason he hates you. And It's not because you bully him. He doesn't give a damn about that. He's had enough of that at home. He's really actually a shy, kind boy…a bit like Remus, actually," I mused.

"Uh. Like me?" Remus asked uncertainly.

I nodded.

"You're nuts, Kac," James shook his head.

"She's actually kinda right…" Sirius muttered.

"I'm really, really sorry Siri, but they need to know this if you're not going to tell them," I said.

Our eyes met, and he knew exactly what I was going to tell them. He sighed and gave me a look that said, 'Go for it'.

"Siri and Sev used to be rather good friends before Hogwarts," I said, before stalking off.

**Ooh, AU. Eh. It's possible. I mean, no one ever talks about who Sirius was friends with in his childhood…if he had any. SORRY! No Kacie x Remus yet, but there's fluff in the next chappie! ;D**

**-Cassidy J.**


End file.
